Pokémon LV.X (TCG)/Pokémon that have appeared as Pokémon LV.X
|type=Water|enset=Diamond & Pearl|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=120/130|jpsetlink=Diamond & Pearl|jpset=Space-Time Creation|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP11|jpset2=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=078/DP-P}} |type=Fire|enset=Diamond & Pearl|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=121/130|jpsetlink=Diamond & Pearl|jpset=Space-Time Creation|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP10|jpset2=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=071/DP-P}} |type=Grass|enset=Diamond & Pearl|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=122/130|jpsetlink=Diamond & Pearl|jpset=Space-Time Creation|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP09|jpset2=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=076/DP-P}} |type=Lightning|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=121/123|jpsetlink=Mysterious Treasures|jpset=The Lakes' Secret|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Fighting|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=122/130|jpsetlink=Mysterious Treasures|jpset=Secret of the Lakes|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP12|jpset2=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=004/DP-P}} |type=Fire|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=123/123|jpsetlink=Mysterious Treasures|jpset=The Lakes' Secret|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Psychic|enset=Secret Wonders|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=131/132|jpset=Dawn Dash|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Darkness|enset=Secret Wonders|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=132/132|jpsetlink=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash|jpset=Moonlit Pursuit|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Psychic|enset=Great Encounters|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=103/106|jpset=Moonlit Pursuit|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Darkness|enset=Great Encounters|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=104/106|jpsetlink=Secret Wonders|jpset=Shining Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP19}} |type=Metal|enset=Great Encounters|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=105/106|jpsetlink=Secret Wonders|jpset=Shining Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP17|jpset2=Dialga LV.X Constructed Standard Deck|enset3=DP Black Star Promos|ennum3=DP37|jpset3=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum3=107/DP-P}} |type=Water|enset=Great Encounters|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=106/106|jpsetlink=Secret Wonders|jpset=Shining Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP18|jpset2=Palkia LV.X Constructed Standard Deck|jpset3=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum3=105/DP-P}} |type=Colorless|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=97/100|jpset=Moonlit Pursuit|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpset2=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=058/DP-P}} |type=Water|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=98/100|jpset=Dawn Dash|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Grass|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=99/100|jpset=Dawn Dash|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Colorless|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=100/100|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=075/DP-P|jpset2=Temple of Anger|jprarity2=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Psychic|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=140/146|jpset=Cry from the Mysterious|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Fighting|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=141/146|jpsetlink=Heatran vs Regigigas Deck Kit|jpset=Heatran Half Deck}} |type=Metal|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=142/146|jpset=Temple of Anger|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Psychic|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=143/146|jpset=Cry from the Mysterious|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Psychic|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=144/146|jpsetlink=Heatran vs Regigigas Deck Kit|jpset=Regigigas Half Deck|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP28|jpset2=Mewtwo LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=006/012}} |type=Fighting|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=145/146|jpset=Cry from the Mysterious|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP29}} |type=Psychic|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=146/146|jpset=Cry from the Mysterious|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X}} |type=Psychic|enset=Stormfront|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=96/100|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=042/092}} |type=Fire|enset=Stormfront|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=97/100|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=015/092|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP31|jpset2=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=092/DP-P}} |type=Fighting|enset=Stormfront|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=98/100|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=052/092}} |type=Lightning|enset=Stormfront|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=99/100|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=026/092}} |type=Colorless|enset=Stormfront|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=100/100|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=080/092|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP30|jpset2=Regigigas LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=011/012}} |type=Darkness|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=123/DP-P|enset2=Platinum|enrarity2=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum2=123/127|jpsetlink2=Platinum|jpset2=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity2=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum2=060/092}} |type=Psychic|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=124/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=052/096 |enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP38}} |type=Grass|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=126/127|jpsetlink=Stormfront|jpset=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=012/092}} |type=Grass|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=127/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=015/096|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP39|jpset2=Shaymin LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=003/012}} |type=Colorless|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=105/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=073/090}} |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=107/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=056/090}} |type=Colorless|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=111/111|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=127/DP-P}} |type=Colorless|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=94/99|jpsetlink=Platinum: Arceus|jpset=Advent of Arceus|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=077/090|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP53}} |type=Colorless|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=95/99|jpset=Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire|jpnum=011/017|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP56}} |type=Colorless|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=96/99|jpset=Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic|jpnum=011/017}} |type=Psychic|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=97/99|jpsetlink=Platinum: Arceus|jpset=Advent of Arceus|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=043/090}} |type=Colorless|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=98/99|jpsetlink=Platinum: Arceus|jpset=Advent of Arceus|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=072/090}} |type=Grass|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=99/99|jpsetlink=Platinum: Arceus|jpset=Advent of Arceus|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=004/090}} LV.X|Rainbow}} LV.X|type=Metal|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=122/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=066/096}} LV.X|type=Water|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=125/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=033/096}} LV.X|type=Darkness|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=141/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=065/100}} LV.X|type=Fire|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=143/147|jpsetlink=Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit|jpset=Charizard Half Deck|jpnum=002/016|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP45}} LV.X|Rainbow}} LV.X|type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=104/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=020/090}} LV.X|type=Lightning|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=109/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=030/090}} LV.X|type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=110/111|jpset=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum=011/DPt-P}} LV.X|Rainbow}} LV.X|type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=103/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=042/090}} LV.X|type=Psychic|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=106/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=009/018}} LV.X|type=Fire|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=108/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Infernape Half Deck|jpnum=004/018}} LV.X|Rainbow}} LV.X|type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=145/147|jpsetlink=Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit|jpset=Garchomp Half Deck|jpnum=007/016|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP46}} LV.X|type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=146/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=079/100|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP47}} LV.X|Rainbow}} LV.X|type=Fire|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=142/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=020/100}} LV.X|type=Lightning|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=144/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=039/100}} LV.X|type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=147/147|jpsetlink=Supreme Victors|jpset=Beat of the Frontier|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=081/100}} LV.X|Rainbow}} LV.X|type=Lightning|jpset=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum=043/DPt-P}} Category:Pokémon LV.X (TCG)